The Dirty Mindsets of Hyotei
by Shiluette
Summary: Yuushi produced out a small USB out with a flourish one day. "I," he said dramatically, "have the evidence of Keigo's dirty little sex life."


It's a shame that Keigo and Ryoma wouldn't leave my dirty mind. When would they?

* * *

Yuushi produced out a small USB out with a flourish one day. "I," he said dramatically, "have the evidence of Keigo's dirty little sex life."

That was enough to get everyone's ears perked up, as Gakuto turned his head and shot Yuushi a disbelieved look of horror mixed with awe. "You didn't—"

"I did," confirmed Yuushi, quite cheerfully, his fake glasses glistening in the light more than usual. He twirled that offending little thing between his nimble fingertips with a smug grin. "And may I also add that the installation was also successful."

Gakuto let his own wicked grin show, and pretty soon, he was pulling out his laptop from his lockers and turning the power on in haste. "Well, what are you waiting for then? Plug it in!"

Hiyoshi raised an eyebrow at the uncommon display of Hyotei's Doubles two partners immersed in their own dirty worlds, but even he couldn't let his curiosity get the better of him this time. "Our buchou's sex life?" he muttered doubtfully.

Shishido saw this as a cue to roll his eyes and explain the little mischief the two were planning now. "Oshitari set up a camera in Atobe's room the other day," he said, before sauntering over to the scene of crime himself, "Although I thought that was a joke on your part," he accused the tensai. Yuushi just let out a small chuckle as he attempted to ruffle up Shishido's hair and got his hand slapped away in return. "Ryou, Ryou," he chided, "I never joke about things like that."

"Especially if it concerns our captain and that Seigaku brat," Gakuto muttered, his eyes focused on the loading screen in front of him. "Fucking hell, if those two aren't at it—how long has it been, Yuushi?"

"About a year, give or take a few months," Yuushi said cheerfully, his hands signaling Hiyoshi to wake Jirou up, who was lounging against the bench and snoring. Hiyoshi scowled but complied. "And I must say, I've never seen them do anything remarkably sappy. Hopefully this video would remedy that little problem."

Shishido choked. "Sappy? That brat and Atobe?"

Yuushi shrugged. "Atobe always had a thing for dramatics," he said, "But I'm surprised not even the Seigaku regulars know about their—ah, it's coming on—little outings together. It's a bit fortunate Echizen's practices end earlier."

"Little outings," Gakuto snorted, "more like tennis matches. They never even touch hands."

Hiyoshi came towards them, with a sleepy Jirou trailing along his wake. "And this should concern all of us how…?" he said grumpily, but still taking a seat up in front of the laptop screen.

Gakuto rolled his eyes and smacked Hiyoshi's arm. "We get to see the behind-the-scenes, idiot! It's a free porn video."

"If they have sex," Yuushi mused, quite cheerfully, "Quiet now, the screen is on—now."

The clip blinked a few times with a shade of light blue, and then the clip focused its setting to Atobe's room. ("Success!" Gakuto crowed.) It showed a full king sized bed and Atobe's favorite armchair, the one he liked to sit on the weekends and read a book.

"You got his favorite spots too," Gakuto cackled gleefully, "Yuushi, you're a genius." Yuushi smirked in reply.

Atobe was seen sitting on his armchair, and Echizen was lying on the bed. Both were reading something—in Atobe's case, it might have been a Tolstoy, while Echizen was sure to be leafing through a tennis magazine, judging by the colorful pages.

"They won't be reading their way through the entire film, would they?" Gakuto whispered furiously. Behind him, Jirou stared at the screen, his eyes unfocused but alert.

Yuushi chuckled. "Ah, but this film's rated in suspense. Wait, Gakuto."

Soon enough, Echizen tossed the tennis magazine out of his way and said something to Atobe. Atobe raised his eyes from his book and gave a little shrug in reply, and resumed to his book.

"Hold on, I should have the sound turned on—" Yuushi said, reaching out to turn something on. "And—there. But it'll be mute until a good halfway."

"Do we even know when buchou would come in here—" Hiyoshi started.

"Shhhh!" Gakuto snapped, his eyes focused on the screen.

Echizen said something again, which made Atobe roll his eyes and say something back in return. Echizen smirked and said something else. Atobe gave out a little sigh and returned to his book.

"They're still not doing anything," Gakuto hissed, his fingers itching to fast forward the film, "Shit. They've gone out for a year—shouldn't there be less talking and more fucking?"

"Maybe they already got tired of their sex life," Shishido grumbled, his eyes darting to the closed door of the clubroom and back to the screen again. "Oshitari, are you sure-?"

Yuushi gave a little secretive smirk, and Shishido seemed to understand what it meant, because soon enough, he turned his eyes back to the screen, muttering, "Lame."

When it came to about twenty minutes of the film (Jirou had fallen asleep again), Echizen stood up from the bed and made his way over to Atobe ("Finally!" Gakuto hissed). He draped an arm around Atobe's armchair and tapped one of his fingers on the pages of Atobe's book. Atobe looked at him, his eyes hidden from the camera's view. Echizen smirked and drawled something out, which made Atobe turn away from him and say something insulting, judging from the small frown forming on his face. Echizen laughed.

Even Gakuto stayed silent from that scene, because it was rare that Echizen gave out a chuckle, much more than a laugh. Echizen then pulled the book out of Atobe's hands.

"He has a death wish," Gakuto said, almost awed. "Nobody does that—hey, are you this wouldn't turn out to murder?"

Yuushi just continued to smirk in that infuriating way.

Atobe merely rolled his eyes again, and stretched out a hand to gesture Echizen give back the book, now. A buzzing resulted from the speaker.

"The sound's coming on," Yuushi said, still highly amused.

"—ng on," Echizen's voice sounded out from the clip.

Atobe glared at Echizen and folded his arms, still sitting in his armchair. "Give me back my book."

Now it was Echizen who rolled his eyes. "You indulge with your fans on a daily basis, what's different with this?" he drawled, his hands still dangling Atobe's book between them.

"Very different," Atobe muttered, his legs crossed now. He continued to glare at Echizen.

"If they're fighting, we won't get a sex scene," Shishido pointed out.

As if to prove Shishido's point wrong, Echizen threw the offending book across the room, out of sight of the camera. Atobe's glare intensified. "That's the look before he gives out a hundred laps," muttered Gakuto. Echizen took no heed of the glare and made himself comfortable by sitting on Atobe's legs, the smirk still in place.

"He has guts," Hiyoshi muttered.

"He has stupidity," Gakuto corrected.

"Or his has immunity from Tezuka," Shishido grumbled.

Atobe looked exasperated now, and Echizen seemed to know this, because his smirk grew bigger and his face leaned closer to Atobe's. Gakuto could swear Echizen's eyes flitted to the camera's lens for a split second, but maybe that was the trick of his eyes.

Atobe met his lips in an almost grudging way, but soon it gave way to more kissing and suckling. Atobe's hands made their way to Echizen's black locks, and Echizen was secured in place as Atobe took hold of Echizen's bottom lips and sucked it. Echizen gave a little hum, his own hands reaching to unbutton Atobe's shirt.

"So they do kiss," Gakuto said triumphantly, but his mouth soon turned into a big O went he saw just how well they kissed.

Atobe was smirking now, one hand reaching out to pull off Echizen's t-shirt. Echizen didn't protest, and his shirt came off while Atobe was still kissing him, his head still at the mercy of Atobe's other hand, and Atobe turned his head to ensure another tongue battle, which was an angle that worked favorably to the camera's lens. Echizen pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it aside, and his next words were drowned by Atobe's mouth. But Atobe's words still registered into the speaker as the tone carried a highly amused tone now. "—asked for it."

Echizen looked annoyed, and Atobe smirked, his fingers skimming Echizen's slim torso. His skin was surprisingly pale, and his hips were narrow and lean, perfect for a one arm embrace.

"The hell," Gakuto muttered, "He has hips narrower then Yuri's."

Hiyoshi gulped, his eyes averting to the door, his face now a tad bit red.

Atobe's fingers grazed the peak of Echizen's nipples, and this time Echizen's moans weren't muffled by the kisses, as Atobe's mouth was working down towards Echizen's neck. It was truly erotic, and Echizen's eyelids fluttered shut as he yanked off Atobe's own shirt.

"Fuck," Gakuto breathed, "Fuck." He nudged Shishido. "His voice—"

"Yeah," Shishido said, his voice a bit strained. "I heard him too, asshole, shut up."

"Atobe has nice hips too," Jirou ventured cheerfully, his eyes now wide awake.

"Yeah, yeah, we've all seen him," Gakuto said distractedly, as Ryoma stopped in mid-bite of Atobe's neck to shudder when Atobe's fingers continued to toy with one of his nipples.

"He has really sensitive ni—" Jirou started to say.

"Shhhhh!" the rest of the members said, save Yuushi.

The rest of the film was filled with moans and pants from both Echizen and Atobe, and when Echizen bit a particular sensitive part on Atobe's torso, just above his chest, Atobe gave out something between a growl and a groan. He hoisted Echizen on his shoulders, and stood up from the chair, tossing him on the bed. Echizen gave out a startled yelp as he was thrown onto the bed, his eyes glaring at Atobe. Atobe gave a little shrug like before, but his eyes hid his amusement as he unbuckled his pants.

"They really are doing it, aren't they?" Gakuto said excitedly.

"Any moment now….." Yuushi murmured.

The clubroom door slammed.

"What are you all doing here?" drawled out a voice that was familiar and definitely not from the clip.

Atobe stood by the doorway, his arms folded in front of him, as he surveyed the dark clubhouse, Gakuto looked up from the screen, his eyes wide, as he gave out a loud curse and shut down the fold of his laptop; the rest quickly stood up from their guilty spots, their eyes averting their captain. Only Yuushi looked amused, as he even gave a little wave. Atobe scowled.

"Go run thirty laps," he said, switching on the lights with a snappish air, "And—" he stopped Gakuto in his tracks, his hand indicating Gakuto should hand over whatever he had in his palm. Gakuto gave him a horrified look. "I'll have that, thank you."

"It's a USB," Gakuto tried to snap, but it came out in a small squeak, "It's Yuushi's, there's nothing—"

"Ah, but since you all decided it was worth thirty minutes of your practice, I think I'll see what's so interesting about it." Atobe's lips curved up. "Or is there something you're hiding?"

Gakuto let out a small curse as he threw the small object to Atobe; Atobe caught it deftly and put it in his pocket. "I'm sure that the National's are more important than my social life, although I daresay it comes close," he drawled out. "Now go."

Gakuto's eyes widened. "How did you—"

"Right, we should go," Shishido said, pushing Gakuto out of the way and dragging Jirou with him. "Wakashi, come on!"

"Hai," Hiyoshi muttered, before following his seniors out—but not before giving his captain a curious glance. Atobe smirked and closed the clubroom door behind him.

"So you did know where the camera was," Yuushi said cheerfully, his eyes holding back his laughter. "I knew the clip was shorter than I measured. Did you time it beforehand?"

"Echizen did," Atobe said, now taking out the small USB out and twirling it, like Yuushi had done earlier. Yuushi gave a small chuckle.

"Hmm, I never knew he had camera skills. From you?"

"From his brother," Atobe said curtly, and he seemed to want to change the subject, because he went on, "Although this whole thing was his idea." A scowl came up Atobe's face as he showed just what he thought of this 'idea.'

"Oh come on now," Yuushi grinned, "You indulge your fans enough as it is, why not us? Ah, but Echizen already said that for you, no?" He laughed at the look on Atobe's face. "Oh come on now, Gakuto wanted to know the details of your sex life ever since you two got together."

"None of his business, I'm sure," Atobe muttered.

"I could have said that you two go at it all the time behind closed doors but—"

"One time," Atobe interrupted tersely, "The one time you happened to enter without knocking. And, Oshitari, in the future, I could have you banned from the house."  
Yuushi smirked and adjusted his glasses. "You wouldn't," he drawled, "And if you did, I'm sure _Ryoma_ wouldn't." He chuckled when he saw Atobe glare at him. "All right, I should go run my laps now." He gave a mock little wave as he went out the door. "Later, buchou."

Atobe rolled his eyes.

* * *

"It's set up," Ryoma announced, his hands letting go of Oshitari's camera behind Keigo's ridiculously large plant. How the hell Ryoma knew it was there, Keigo would never know. Probably the both of them had another one of their agreements or something.

"Congratulations," Keigo muttered, "What do you propose you do next?"

"_We_," Ryoma corrected, his hands going for his discarded tennis magazine. "We read until the sound comes up, and then we have sex."

"That's all very nice, coming from you," Keigo drawled, "But I suggest we throw the damn thing out before we do so."

"No," Ryoma said, almost cheerfully, or as cheerful as Ryoma got. He turned his head and gave Keigo one of those little smirks. "Unfortunately, your majesty's wishes are not included for this act."

"I'm one half of the crew," Keigo pointed out, "I should have a say."

"But you don't," Ryoma said, flopping down to Keigo's huge bed. "And it'll start rolling in one minute, so you should start reading."

Keigo narrowed his eyes but reached obediently towards his own book, War and Peace. "And I'll keep reading," Keigo muttered, and could almost hear Ryoma smirk in return.

Both of them knew that Keigo could give in easily to Ryoma's whims if Ryoma pushed the right buttons.


End file.
